Inkjet printing is a popular printing technique for recording images on a variety of media, including plain paper and photo paper. Inkjet printers typically form ink droplets using heat or mechanical vibration. As an example, thermal inkjet printers include resistors that create heat, which vaporizes ink in an ink nozzle on a cartridge to create a bubble. As the bubble expands, some of the ink is pushed out of the ink nozzle and onto the desired medium. The ink used may include a colorant, a binder, and some combination of other ingredients to achieve desired print quality and/or printer performance.